


but i still want you

by d4ylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4ylight/pseuds/d4ylight
Summary: As 7th year finally rolls around, you’re very much ready to have a calm, drama-free, and predictable final year. To the surprise of exactly no one, Merula Snyde has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from the song "the truth untold" by bts lmao who am i.....

You’re just trying to finish your last year at Hogwarts, avoiding the type of trouble you got up to in the previous years. Honestly, you’re a seventh year now, you don’t have time to worry about dangerous schemes or intricate plots or whatever, and besides, you should probably heed Rowan’s advice for once and actually try to focus on your school work. The NEWTs are coming up at the end of the year, and as much as you’d like to very much Not Care about them, there are only so many places in the wizarding world you can work without formal qualifications, and the Venn diagram of those particular places and the places you would never want to be caught dead in, is pretty much a circle. And besides, since Jacob, your reckless, Gryffindor, up-to-no-good brother, finally managed to free himself from the clutches of evil last winter (no thanks to him, but to none other than yourself, Penny, and Rowan, thank you very much), there shouldn’t even be anything remotely dramatic for you to worry about this year.

As you sit on the train back to school, sharing a compartment with Rowan and Penny, this is what you tell the two, with maybe a little less conviction than what you would have liked.

There is exactly one thing you have not brought up, neither in this conversation with your friends nor with yourself, and that is a certain someone by the name of Merula Snyde. Okay, so maybe you have thought a bit, or a lot, about her during the last few weeks (months (years)), but as you often tell yourself, there is no shame in self-deception, as long as no one finds out about it.  

Rowan, however, seems convinced, and tells you enthusiastically that “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been saying as well, now that everything is fine with Jacob and the Cursed Vaults, it’s time to focus all our energy on, you know, actually doing what we’re supposed to do – learning!”  

“Yeah, I know,” you say, and feel relieved that she agrees with you.

Penny, however, a dear friend you usually care a lot for, and who you’d defend in most duels given that the opponent has proven to be weaker than you on at least two occasions, says “Okay, sure, you don’t have to worry about your brother anymore, but what about Merula Snyde?”

Penny can defend herself from now on.

“What do you mean ‘what about Merula Snyde’?” you say, as levelled and seemingly clueless as you can manage, which, frankly, is not very.

“Well,” Penny explains, “I’ve heard people talking about how Snyde is, like, proper mad about everything that happened with the vaults, and she blames all of it on you. Besides, I overheard my mum talking to her friends about how her mum got out of Azkaban right before the summer holiday, but her father’s still in there, so she probably has to deal with that as well. So, you know, I don’t think she’ll be in the most forgiving mood, so you should probably sleep with one eye open in your dorm from now on.”

“Woah, what, how is any of that our problem!” Rowan exclaims, at the same time as you, without thinking, burst out “Her mum’s not in Azkaban anymore?”

Penny gives you A Look, you glare back and will your blush to disappear as quickly as it appears on your cheeks, and Penny continues, “Yep, apparently it was her dad who got the life sentence, while her mum only got six years. Why, do you care about Snyde’s wellbeing or something?”  

“No, of course not, I don’t care about Snyde or her parents!”  

“Okay, whatever you say.”

Penny seems about as convinced as professor Snape does when you try to explain to him that it was Merula who messed up in Potions class and not you. For reasons probably related to her valuing your friendship and her realising that you're only keeping her around for her Potions skills, Penny doesn’t push the subject. 

“Anyway,” Rowan continues, “What does it all have to do with us? The vaults were destroyed, so that’s done with, and it’s not like I care if she’s pouting about her unfortunate domestic situation!”

“Yeah, same,” you say, a tad too quickly.

“Well,” Penny says, pointedly meeting your gaze, “Even if you don’t care, you both still have to share a dorm with her, and according to some rumours flying around, she is planning something as a revenge for what happened in the vaults. Knowing her, though, the plan will probably fail in some way,” she giggles, “But I’d still keep an eye out if I were you.”

“We need to ask professor Snape to remove her from our dorm if that’s truly what’s going on!” Rowan says indignantly. She turns to you, “Right?”

“Yeah,” you say, not looking at your friends, but rather staring at the hilly landscape flying by outside the window, tuning out the rest of their conversation.

Sure, you’re not exactly happy about the fact that Merula is planning something that is probably ridiculously over-the-top and plainly stupid, and where you (and by extension, Rowan and Penny) are implicated, but on the other hand…

On the other hand, you’re not exactly sad that Merula will probably pay you some attention again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that people are actually reading this makes me......... ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡
> 
> anyway shout-out to all you gay merula lovers, all ten of you or something – you’re the real mvps i'm crying in the club 
> 
> (not actually tho i'm away working at summer camp and barely managed to post this so i haven't even been able to actually play the game, i barely remember what my mc looks like lol..........) 
> 
> anyway thank u so so so much for the comments and kudos, i really really truly appreciate it!!! <3

Sure, the feast at the beginning of the year is neat and all, the food is great, and you’ve been looking forward to meeting people you haven’t seen since before the summer holidays. Such as Ben Copper and Tulip Karasu, and no one else in particular. However, the whole sorting ceremony is a bit tedious, and if you must be completely honest, you don’t particularly give a damn about which fresh-faced eleven-year-olds end up in which houses; it’s not like you’re going to have anything to do with them whatsoever. 

As you enter the Great Hall, bidding Penny goodbye, and sitting down at the Slytherin table with Rowan, you’re greeted enthusiastically by Barnaby, another face you haven’t seen in about two and a half months. 

“Hey!” he shouts, at a volume slightly above what can be deemed appropriate. 

“Hi, Barnaby,” you respond, scanning the rest of the Slytherin table. 

“How are you? Did you have a good summer?” he asks, as you and Rowan take a seat on opposite sides of the table, next to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, summer was nothing special,” you say, distracted by the sudden realisation that a certain someone is missing from the table. 

Barnaby nods, and Rowan dives into a passionate story involving Erumpents and her family’s farm of Hawthorn trees, to the great amusement of Barnaby, who encourages her by occasional shouts of “Woah!”, “Blimey, that’s something,” and “I wish I was there to see that for myself!” 

“Wow, I can’t believe Snyde hasn’t shown up to the feast,” you say, as casually as you can, when it seems like Rowan has finished relaying her riveting tale. 

“Oh, I heard from Tulip there’s a rumour going around that Snyde couldn’t come back this year because her mum’s mad about the whole vault business or something. But personally, I’m more inclined to believe all those rumours about her having to miss school because she’s a werewolf,” Barnaby says. 

You’re not sure if he’s joking about the last part, but knowing Barnaby, he probably isn’t. 

“What,” you say, because why the hell didn’t Penny tell you this on the train, while she was warning you about Merula’s wrath or whatever? 

“Oh, that’s great news!” Rowan beams, “Then we don’t have to worry about her plans, right?” 

“Right,” you reply, a small lump forming in your throat. 

It’s not like you were actively looking forward to seeing Merula again, but then again, you remember how things were between the two of you last autumn, and okay, you totally were. 

~~

“Yeah, I heard that rumour too,” Penny says when you see her again at the end of the feast. You haven’t really been able to concentrate after realising that Merula wasn’t going to show up at the Slytherin table, and now you’re more concerned than what you’re willing to admit to your friends (or to yourself). 

“But you know how it is at this school,” Penny continues, “Everyone jumps at every opportunity to gossip about other people, no matter how ridiculous the rumours are. Like, you know there’s even a rumour going around that you and Snyde are in love? I heard some fourth years talking about it last term,” she says, smirking, and looking straight into your eyes. 

“Oooh-kay,” you say, choosing to ignore the last part of what she just said. “But Mer--Snyde wasn’t at the feast, so then it must be true then, that she’s, you know, not coming back?” 

“Oh, she wasn’t?” Penny asks, and at this point you’re pretty sure she is just messing with you. “I didn’t notice. But yeah, then it might be true, that she’s not coming back this year. I’ll have to consult my sources,” she smirks, not giving you any further information. 

Slytherin could probably have been a good fit for Penny, you think, as she leaves you to sulk in the corridor. 

The year doesn’t look quite as promising as you had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry not that much happened, but as i said - busy summer .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. 
> 
> updates will come sometime in the future so stay tuned peeps........ 
> 
> and again i really appreciate comments & kudos!!! <3 :*

**Author's Note:**

> ok soooo a few things:  
> 1\. this is written in the 2nd person pov since i didn’t want to do a blatant self-insert with my own player character in it (even though that's totally what i've done lmao…). also, this way i hope people can imagine themselves as the main character! but yeah 2nd person pov feels so strange though, never doing that again…  
> 2\. the characters are aged up to seventh year, the main character is a nameless slytherin girl, and also i've only played up till the beginning of third year so i have nooo idea what happens later on in the game (or what will happen in the parts that haven't been released yet obviously) lmao  
> 3\. this is the first ~~ creative piece ~~ i've written in english in … half a decade… five years… so bear with me pls  
> 4\. the rating might go up to m later? but who knows... anyway, stay tuned for more chapters of this exciting story... hopefully 
> 
> and idk if anyone will even read this, but if you do, i love comments and kudos! cheers


End file.
